


Galaxious Coruscant Bookshop

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Romance, Time Turner (Harry Potter), bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione winds up in bookshop in a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Grand Admiral Thrawn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Galaxious Coruscant Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven May Roll-A-Drabble roll. I received time turner/bookshopau/star wars and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> And I also full filled one of the bingo squares; "But it was so artistically drawn," Thrawn quote.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thrawn was on vacation away from his ship, the Chimaera. His second-in-command told him of a quaint bookshop that had just opened up on Coruscant and is doing quite well. Eli also said to him that they sell art, which piqued his interest.

He found the bookshop not too far from the Jedi Library Archives. When he entered the bookshop, he felt a ripple and looked around warily, thinking it could be a trap. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Galaxious!" the protocol droid stated, waving his hand around.

"Thank you. Are you the only help here?"

"Goodness gracious, no! Help can be found around various areas of the shop. Feel free to browse!"

"Thank you."

Thrawn found himself drawn to the artistic part of the bookshop noticing the different various paintings of space intrigued him.

He heard a feminine voice going, "Ow! How the hell did I wound up here!"

He stealthily crept admiring one fantasy space painting. _That one is so artistically done I might have to purchase it!_

Then he found the young woman looking around in a daze. He studied her, noticing that her outfit did not correspond with today's fashion was on Coruscant. Trying not to frighten her, "Excuse miss, may I help you?"

Hermione fingered her time turner, seeing that it was non-functional and no way back home heard the strange blue man talking to her.

She glanced up, her eyes widened in surprise, "Your real! You're really real!" she exclaimed softly as she rushed over to hug the stunned Grand Admiral.

"I'm sorry, I just have to make sure you are real and not a dream! I am from Earth. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a witch."

Thrawn's eyes widened in wonder. "My dear, are a long way from home. Hermione, is it? This is a bookshop on Coruscant."

"Well, fuck! I entered a bookshop back home called Interdimensional. When I touched a Star Wars book, my time turner device went spinning and brought me here." She explained, holding the now-defunct time turner in her hand.

"I assume you have no clothes or a place to stay?"

She nods affirmatively.

"Don't be afraid, Hermione. I will look after you! In fact, I have a place not too far from here where you can stay."

She kissed him very suddenly, giving her thanks to Thrawn. Thrawn instinctively wrapped his arms around the young woman, wanting to protect her from whatever life on Coruscant throw at her.


End file.
